Modern electronic systems are often implemented using removable units containing electronic components. These units (referred to herein as electronics modules or circuit cards) are operatively connected to a receiving platform, chassis or motherboard of a larger card receiving system via one or more removable electronic connectors. FIG. 1 partially illustrates a circuit card or LRU receiving system 10. System 10 may include a receiving platform 14, such as a cooling chassis or cold wall, onto which a circuit card 12, including a plurality of electronic components 11, is to be placed and secured in an operative state. Circuit card 12 may comprise electrical connectors 16 configured to engage with corresponding connectors (not shown) on receiving platform 14 (or a motherboard thereof). Once installed, circuit card 12 may be secured to receiving platform 14 via a clamping device 19 (only a portion of which is shown).
These arrangements provide for quick replacement or repair, simplified system packaging and reduced cost. However, installing and/or removing these circuit cards may require the application of significant force onto the card to overcome friction or other reactive forces required to engage or disengage these electronic connectors. According to embodiments of the prior art, forces required to insert and/or extract circuit card 12 from an installed position may be applied in the indicated directions via, for example, a handle 18 arranged thereon. Other prior art solutions aimed at aiding in the process of circuit card insertion and extraction include the use of moveable mechanical devices arranged on the circuit card. However, as these devices are fitted to the circuit cards themselves, card complexity and overall costs are greatly increased, as each circuit card, as well as all replacement and/or backup circuit cards, must be fitted with the devices. Mounting devices on the receiving side of a system (e.g. to receiving platform 14) can greatly reduce costs, limiting the number of devices required. However, current receiving side mounted solutions include devices for aiding only in circuit card extraction, and lack the functionality to perform insertion or installation operations.
Improved systems and methods for aiding in both the insertion and extraction of circuit cards are desired.